


Partners in Crime

by jasnxtodd



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Uncharted 4, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasnxtodd/pseuds/jasnxtodd
Summary: Sam and Reader meet and bond over their love of treasure and artifacts. Before Reader met Sam, she was just buying things that caught her eye out of the flea market. Now that she's with Sam, she's moved on to more... ambitious goals.
Relationships: Sam Drake and Reader, Sam Drake x Reader, Sam Drake/Reader, teen! sam drake x reader
Kudos: 15





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Same as my other Sam fanfic, the writing in this is questionable at times since this was my second fanfic I've ever written, so take that with a grain of salt. I know there isn't too much Sam stuff out there though, so I decided I'd post this on here. :)

From the moment you had laid eyes on Sam Morgan you knew he was different. You had spotted him while casually strolling through the flea market, a place your parents had forbidden you to visit because of the rather... extreme personalities that sold trinkets there. They would never say it out loud to you, but it was also because they thought they were too good for this place. All they ever shopped at were higher-end stores.

Of course, as teenagers will do, you broke that rule. It wasn't just because you wanted to be rebellious though, you've always been drawn to the sorts of things that were sold here. You had actually made a hobby of fixing the broken jewelry and then pawning it off to people. The intricate, detailed, but yet slightly damaged objects captivated you.

Maybe that's why Sam had drawn you in as well. He gave off the broken soul aura as soon as you two had made eye contact with each other across the market. There was something about the way he looked at you, his eyes gleaming with a sort of wistfulness you've never seen in a teenager. Perhaps just like the jewelry, you could fix him as well.

You watched him as he ducked into a tent, and for some reason, you had to find an excuse to start talking to him. It was like a magnet being drawn to its polar opposite, not being able to stop until you were close enough to him.

Deliberately walking slow to the tent he had entered a few minutes earlier, you pulled the curtains gently to the side and peered in. This booth looked unfamiliar to you, which was surprising since you were usually a regular at the flea market and could map this whole place out in your head. Space was minimal compared to the other booths but this one had much more stuff in it, which made you feel slightly overwhelmed looking at all the items.

You saw him towards the far left, in the jewelry section of the tent. He seemed to be thumbing a quite stunning gold necklace, the chain slightly glinting in the overhead light. It looked like some sort of medallion, with tiny, delicate gemstones encrusted in it.

If he weren't the main goal at the moment, I would most likely be naming prices for it with the merchant right now.  
As soon as this thought had passed through your mind, you had an idea. A not so subtle idea, but it was better than nothing at all.

Swallowing the lump of fear in your throat, you abruptly began to walk towards him before you could change your mind and back down completely with this plan. As you had reached your destination after weaving through the hordes of customers down the aisle, you contemplated whether or not to do this. You've never been the type to quite literally throw yourself out there like some of your friends do, but at this point in time, that would change.

Without giving another thought about this whole plan, you roughly bumped into his back, making sure to elbow him hard enough to jostle the necklace from his hands. This indeed worked as you watched the chain slip through his fingers and fall to the ground with a loud clatter, some of the gemstones falling out-of-place.

His shoulders raised and fell as you heard an annoyed sigh escape his lips. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. This may just make him pissed at you. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going nex-" His sentence was brought up short as he turned around to face you, his eyes widened with curiosity as he looked you up and down. He opened his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it.

"Sorry about that, it gets a little crowded in here," You smiled sweetly at him, gesturing to the crowds of people walking around the two of you. "But I'll most definitely be paying for that. I was the one who was clumsy enough to bump into you."

Bending down to ground level and scooping up the broken necklace, you walked over to the vendor, explaining the situation and handing him a generous amount of cash. He thanked you for your business and you exited the tent, taking notice of the fact the boy was now trailing you. You let a smug smile spread across your lips as you realized your plan had actually worked.

"Wait!" He shouted behind you, as you felt a hand grasp your shoulder and gently turn you around. "Seeing that whole chunk of cash you just gave that dude back there, I don't exactly see you as the type to be walking around a flea market buying broken junk." He pointed to the damaged necklace you had just purchased with a smug smirk.

"I fix these things you so-call, junk and sell them if you must know." You replied coolly, crossing your arms and jutting out your hip with attitude. "Are you always this quick to judge girls?" The initial curiosity you first felt about this boy started wearing off, and now you were slightly offended he was being so quick to assume things.

He obviously caught on that you felt insulted, and his eyes softened, the mischievous glint in them almost completely diminished. Almost. "Right, I'm sorry, how about we start this introduction over?" He said as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam. Sam Morgan."

"[Y/N]. [Y/N] [Y/L/N]." You told him, shaking his hand and giggling slightly over the cheesiness of all of this. The both of you sounded like James Bond. He chuckled a bit as well, a sound that made your heart flip, and you made the mistake of looking at his smile. Dimples formed at the corners of his mouth, and you could feel yourself staring much too long at his lips, but you couldn't help yourself.

When you finally snapped out of it, you were relieved to see he was too deep in thought to notice your staring problem. His eyes looked distant as if he wasn't even here with you at the moment. Suddenly, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in a devious manner, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. The jaunty glint in his eyes returned, and you couldn't help it as your heart started pounding slightly in your chest. There was definitely something about Sam that drew you in, and you had a feeling that once you got caught in his web, you wouldn't be able to untangle yourself. Maybe you wouldn't want to untangle yourself after getting a taste of him.

"How well do you think we'd work as a team, [Y/N]?"

After that, the rest was history.

For a few months now, you and Sam have paired up as partners in crime, stealing damaged artifacts from museums and restoring them, then pawning them off to rather sketchy people. It was quite the deal, and both of you made a pretty fair share of money from it, not like you needed it for anything. Whenever you found the chance, you would always slip your earnings into Sam's pockets, although you had the feeling he knew exactly what you were doing.

The only downfall to this whole partnership between the two of you was that you weren't the one doing the risky business; Sam was. You guys have had a few particularly nasty fights with each other because he refused to let you tag along. You remembered how loud he had yelled at you, saying he couldn't afford to let your life be as worthless as his was. It broke your heart that Sam truly believed he had no potential. He is the most driven and dedicated person you've ever met, which truly amazed you. Somehow, and some way you were determined to show Sam just how much potential he really did have.

"So who is this Henry McAvery guy anyways?" You asked Sam, the two of you walking next to each other while his younger brother, Nate, trailed behind. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam look over his shoulder at his younger brother, and it wasn't long before you heard the two of them burst out laughing. Quite confused and clueless, you looked back and forth between the both of them, and sighed while saying, "What's so funny?"

Sam gave you his infamous crooked grin that caused butterflies to take over your stomach as he explained the humor in what you had just said. "It's Henry Avery, [Y/NN]."

When Sam told you that Nathan had been kicked out of yet another orphanage for bad behavior and needed to wait a couple of days minimum before getting relocated to another one, you welcomed both of them into your home right away. You've seen Sam's studio apartment, and you couldn't imagine both of those boys living in such a small space for an indefinite amount of time.

Plus, you actually liked having the extra company since your family was out-of-town. The thought of being home alone at night terrified you, so you don't know what you would've done if Sam had declined your offer.

Grabbing your house key from your back pocket, and unlocking the door with a click, you stepped into your house. As you began sliding your shoes off, you heard a gasp of excitement coming from Nate. "You live..." he paused for a second, looking around your house with wide eyes, "...here?"

Giggling from his amazed reaction, you nodded your head. "Yep. Go ahead and make yourself at home. There are some popcorn bags in the pantry over there." You pointed him in the direction of the kitchen. He was just about to scamper off, but Sam stopped him momentarily.

"[Y/N] and I are going to head upstairs to work on something, you think you'll be okay?" Nathan gave him a nod as Sam playfully ruffled his hair. "Oh and try not to set the house on fire, okay?" He said while the two of them exchanged devious looking grins before Nate ran off.

Sam followed your lead as you walked up the stairs and into your room. You approached your closet and started shuffling some things aside, trying to find the box you keep all the artifacts in. You spotted it all the way on the top shelf, stepping up on your toes to at least and try to make an effort to reach it, but it was no use. You gave it one more try, this time around jumping up as far as you could, which just resulted in hearing Sam's snickering behind you. "Are you just going to sit there and laugh at me?" You huffily said, annoyed he hasn't offered to help you.

Sam raised his hands in surrender as sat up from your bed and walked across the room towards you. Giving you a smug little smirk, he looked at you and teasingly said, "Whatever you want, Princess."

Although Sam was just kidding around, your breath slightly hitched at the pet name he had just called you. It seemed like he heard that as you watched his smirk grow.

Him and his smug little smirk I just want to kiss it of-  
"Here we go." Sam plopped the box down on your desk, and you were actually quite thankful he had cut off your previous thought before it got too out of line.

You carefully took out the most recent artifact Sam had nabbed, which quite ironically, was a golden medallion that looked like the one you purchased at the flea market where you first met him. The thought of that day brought memories back that made your heart flutter with joy.

Before you had met Sam, you felt like your life was incomplete, each day fading into the next, with no meaning to them at all. It was the same routine every day and it was almost like you knew something was missing. Then Sam Morgan came barreling into your life, and it's never been the same before, but in a good way.

The medallion wasn't too damaged compared to some other pieces Sam had retrieved in the past, so it had only taken you several minutes before it looked good as new. Grabbing a rag off to the side of your desk, just to clean it a bit and make it look shiny, you turned your head to the side to look at Sam.

It felt like your heart had stopped dead in its tracks when you found that he was already looking at you, a smile slightly tugging at his lips. "What?" You asked, eyebrows beginning to furrow in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

Sam cleared his throat as his eyes darted away from yours, fumbling with his fingers as he mumbled. "No. Nevermind, it's nothing." You could tell he was nervous right off the bat as you watched his hands begin to shake. The cocky, teasing side to him quickly diminished in a matter of seconds, leaving you wondering why.

"Sam..." You trailed off, placing your hands on his to stop the trembling. "You can tell me anything."

His head was turned so you couldn't see his face, but he acknowledged you by giving your hand a squeeze. You knew he wasn't facing you on purpose because truth be told... you could read him like an open book. Sam had mastered a pretty solid poker face, but his weakness was his eyes. They told you everything.

"C'mon Sam, you're my best friend," you tried again, hoping to coax him into confessing what was wrong.

What you had just said sparked something in him, as he turned around and gave you a quite intense look, his eyes searching yours for what seemed like an eternity. This was the most scared you've ever seen him. His eyebrows knitted together as he let out a shaky sigh when he finally spoke. "That's the problem, [Y/N]."

Puzzled, you began opening your mouth to say something, but he beat you to it, bringing his index finger to his lips. You obeyed his command, but never more in your life have you wanted to say something to someone as much as you did now. Sam was scaring you.

The empty silence as you waited for him to explain was excruciating. You just wanted to jump up at of your seat and yell at him, tell him to spit it out. But you didn't. You just continued rubbing your thumb on the back of his hand to try to put him at ease.

"You remember the first time we met [Y/NN]?" Sam finally spoke up, but he didn't wait for you to answer the question as he carried forward, "I do."

His eyes seemed far away, and you could only assume that he was replaying the first encounter between the two of you in his head. You yourself thought back at that memory as well, closing your eyes and smiling, remembering how bad you had wanted to talk to Sam.

"This artifact reminded me of that pretty medallion necklace you bought," Sam said, reaching across your desk to grab it. Still silent, you watched as he sat there for a moment, just looking at the piece. "To be quite honest, I was going to go off on you for running into me, but when I turned around and saw you..." A deep, crimson tint started blooming on his cheeks, and you couldn't believe your sight. Sam Morgan was blushing.

His hazel eyes strayed away from the artifact to meet yours as he continued, "Let me just tell you, I couldn't be happier that you bumped into me that day. I don't mean to sound like a total sap, but you've forever changed my life in the best way possible. You've made me feel like I actually matter." He spoke in a quiet voice, but you heard every word. And each and every one of those words made you feel light-headed from the realness of this. Was Sam confessing his feelings towards you?

Sam's hand cautiously reached out towards your face, intently watching you as he touched a loose strand of your hair. He twisted it around, playing with it for a moment before tucking it behind your ear. Your heart skipped a beat as he murmured, "And that's the problem, [Y/N]. All you see between us is just a friendship."

It completely shocked you that Sam actually believed you didn't feel attracted to him. Has he never noticed that you sometimes stare at him a little too long while he's cracking one of his adorable smiles? Has he never seen the blush creep up on your cheeks every time he would call you a cute pet name? Surely he could hear your pulse from where he was standing every time any physical contact was made. As these thoughts raced through your mind and you looked him in the eye, you saw that he truly was left in the dark about your feelings towards him.

Deciding that actions speak louder than words, you swiftly leaned forward without warning, and placed your lips against his. Astonishingly, he responded without hesitation, his mouth in sync with yours. You felt like your heart was going to rip out of your chest as the kiss deepened, growing more and more passionate by the second. Tugging on the collar of his shirt to bring him closer, you caught the scent of his cologne, a slightly spicy smell that you could never get enough of.

Both of you break away from each other for air, only pausing for a few seconds before going right back to kissing Sam. Although this time, the two of you sat up from the desk, slowly making your way to your bed. Surprisingly, you got there smoother than expected, not even having to break the kiss.

Sam pushed you gently onto the bed, your back softly hitting the mattress. He laid on top of you, the sensation of his body hovering over you made you overwhelmingly dizzy. Your breath hitched as his lips found his was across your jaw and down towards your neck. Your hands roamed across his chest as you moaned faintly once Sam had kissed the sweet spot on your neck. You felt the heat rise up in your cheeks as you realized you made that sound, and you could only hope that he didn't hear that. Unfortunately, you could feel a smirk being pressed up against your neck, which confirmed he did indeed hear you.

Just as he was about to tease you about it, you heard your bedroom door creak open, followed by a, "Whoa, what the hell guys?!"

Sam hurriedly pushed himself from you, now sitting next to you in bed. Your jaw dropped as you saw Nathan standing at your door frame, a look of horror on his face, his eyes as wide as saucers. "There's nothing going on!" You exclaimed, trying to diffuse this whole rather awkward situation. Looking next to you at Sam for some help, he seemed to be rather amused by this, pretending to have to cough while in reality, he was actually laughing.

Swinging your head back to Nate, trying to think of something to change the subject, you saw Sam in the corner of your eye lean in towards you. He was so close you could feel his breath against your ear, sending chills throughout your whole body. "More like there's something going off." He whispered in your ear teasingly, as you felt his hands brush up against the hem of your shirt. You placed both of your hands on his chest and gave him a gentle push. Giving you one last smug look, he turned his head towards Nathan.

"So, what did you need help with little brother?" Sam inquired him while scooting off the edge of your bed, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"I just needed help with laying out our sleeping bags until I found you and [Y/N]--"

"Okay, and we're going now," Sam said, cutting off Nate's previous sentence, much to your relief. You watched as he ushered Nathan out of the room, starting to swing the door close. Before he could do that though, he looked over his shoulder, giving you a wink while saying, "See you in a few, Princess," and with that, he closed the door, leaving you a flustered and blushing mess.


End file.
